


You Thought You Knew Me

by alabasterblaze



Category: Doctor Who (Classic Series)
Genre: BDSM, Graphic Sex, Leather, M/M, Rape, Torture, i need a coffee, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterblaze/pseuds/alabasterblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta had a pen pal...that hit the fan.</p><p>(originally on the prydonian on my account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the warnings.

Theta Sigma had a pen pal. A mysterious man, called the Master. He’d started writing to him a few months back- on parchment that looked like those cool Earth ones he’d read about! It always smelled of a smokey substance, one that made his head spin and his hearts skip a beat. Sometimes they smelt of a slightly sweet, heady aroma, like flames or something. He couldn’t place it.  
It must be some man from Earth! He thought dreamily.  
He felt like he could tell this man anything. And oh, yes he did. He told of his crush on his roommate Koschei. Ushas, their best mate and a year older than them, always using them as lab rats. Even, how he felt he was second best to his big brother, Irving Braxietle. He told all his fears, the fears of his need to run, the fear he had that he was never going to fit it, all petty troubles he gave to this “Master” fellow.  
Sometimes he’d have devious dreams, dreams that his faceless Master would come to him, and take him away, showing him the stars, and taking him to all these Earth holy days and festivals he;d only read about. Sometimes he wake up in a fit, with a wetness and his cock hard underneath is sheets.  
So it came to him little surprise to him when he received a letter saying, “Meet me at the Academy Centre, promptly. At 0100 hours. -Your Master.”  
He packed a quick bag, three robes, a tooth brush, and fed his flubble, leaving a quick note to Ko’ mentioning he’d found a loop hole out of the rigorous training of the Academy. And maybe he’d go along to later on, that him and the Master would come for him.  
About a half an hour later he was sitting in the court yard, admiring the night when the sound of a TARDIS materialisation. He laughed, so a Time-Lord was his pen pal! Neat! He never heard of a Master here on Gallifrey! He giggled.  
A short, powerfully built man with a striped beard and piercing hypnotic eyes walked out, “Theta Sigma.” He said in a voice made of his darkest most intimate fantasies.  
“Welcome.” He chuckled darkly, leading the loomling in and closing the door...


	2. 2

Theta was impressed! This was an actual TARDIS, not just a model! This was a TARDIS that did not belong to his parents! Oh, Rassilon! This was just amazing! He played with the strap on his nap sack absentmindedly.  
“So, Mister Master, Where we off to now?” He asked, dropping his sack on the ground and racing up to the controls.  
The Master looked down, and put a hand on his shoulder, a tremor shook through Theta’s spine. It felt connected. Like they were drawn together. His mind was racing- erratic.   
The Master purred, “Nothing, you won’t forget, my dear boy.” He shifted the TARDIS into gear and it dematerialised. Theta laughed. It was a childish laugh, his face was twisted into a grin. This was it, he was finally running far away from the place he knew inside of himself that he didn’t fit in. He was free. At last! What he’d wanted all of his life.  
“I must be in paradise.” He spoke in a little whisper.  
“Indeed.” The word came out of the mouth like a feral hiss. He would soon shatter this. He pressed a button and the whole place came to a stand still- Theta thought they had arrived and scampered to the door, “Where did we land? I hope it’s some where cool! I like the word cool! The word cool is cool!” He babbled on incessantly.  
The Master grabbed his arm and pulled him to the console. “Not yet.” He said. Keeping his mind concealed and words innocent sounding.   
Theta Sigma interpreted this as he had to stabilise something. “Can I help?”  
“Yes, yes you can.” He replied, putting a sack over his head and dragging him down.


	3. 3

He tried screaming for help. But there was no one around of course, and the man was too strong for him to fight off! He couldn’t of course bite the man, he’d tied a bag around his head! It was dark and he was sweating already. He was the most fearful he’d ever been, getting caught sneaking out with Ko’ was nothing.

Oh, Ko’ was right, the man I’d been writing to was so not a good person. He was psycho and after my regenerations, he thought sourly. He started crying. Hoping for an ounce of pity.  
He was going to die in a strange TARDIS, somewhere. That was his last though in the dark before he had the sack lifted off of him and slapped across the face, hard, with a pair of leather gloves.  
After that he was let go of, and fell hard to the ground, he felt a rib break. It was painful.   
He sat on the ground, an observed the room. It was bright and plain. Too bright, the lights were blinding. He observed that the Master was wearing sunglasses.   
If he hadn’t been in a dour mood, he would of admitted that he looked quite dapper in them.   
“It’s a shame.” The Master said. “Such a shame.” He turnt around. Taking three measured step towards the figure of the boy. He pounced and tackled Theta to the ground! “You thought you knew me.” He zip-tied his wrist together and hooked them to a hook on the ground. “Innocent Child.” He whispered in his ears.   
“Prepare for your Master.” He pried Theta’s legs apart with his own, using zip ties as shackles, keeping them apart. With just enough room for a little bit of movement, compliance on his part. And left over affection from days past. He chuckled. This would be sweet vengeance and a success! Pure and adulterate joy for him ran straight to his cock.   
He ripped Theta’s clothing off and Theta closed his eyes. He wanted this to be over, he just needed to escape. He sobbed, “Stop your crying and keep your eyes poised on me.” The Master crooned undressing himself slowly, keeping constant eye contact, he wasn’t going to hypnotise the boy, he wanted straight forward mind set during this whole event.  
He displayed his hardness. “This is yours to enjoy.” He said in a hushed tone.  
“I don’t want it.” He protested. So that’s what he wanted.   
Tearing virgin flesh was delightful, it made him feel stronger. He got to his knees. And covered him completely. He kept the leather gloves on of course! Taking Theta, he pressed a button on the ground that flipped the boy over, nice and nice, he kept the boy tied to the ground.   
Theta was gagged with a finger around his chin and a thumb forced down his throat. He realised that biting was not an option, as he couldn’t move his jaw. Hands prevented him from doing that.   
He was vaguely aware of the other hand it was tracing his anus, then a mighty slap rang down, he screamed out of pain, the thumb going deeper down his throat.  
“I promise screaming will not get you anywhere my dear boy. But if you please carry on...carry on screaming.” The voice floated into his ear. Handsome and dangerous and it made something shoot down to his his penis, making it erect. That is what scared him most of all, that thought sent the erection down.   
“Your best nightmare?” The voice was low in his ear again.  
Another slap.  
Then something went in. Something that stabbed and made blood run down his pale thighs. And a biting on his throat. Then a placement of a collar, he felt the hand removed from his face area. Then a pulling from the collar, a leash of some sort. Then a grinding sensation on his back. A rapid in and out sensation. He had no clue what going on, but a hand squeezed his cock and pulled it up and down. The Master played with the tip, “I will make you come whether you like it or not, as pain looks so great on you!” Next thing some small objects that tasted like the colour blue was forced down his throat and a swallowing stimulation was applied. He counted 4 of the things. A numbing feeling in his face. Then something unidentified came across the small of his back, repeatedly, a type of fabric, he tried to identify it. But he couldn’t!  
This was so painful, and against his will, he felt his cock stiffen.  
What was happening?  
And why?

**Author's Note:**

> Really Truly Sorry.


End file.
